Manipulation of contact lenses in the eyes during insertion of the lenses but more particularly during removal of the lenses requires considerable dexterity, and unless performed properly, can easily scratch and otherwise damage the external surface of the cornea or schlera. For example, the standard procedure recommended by eye care specialists for removing soft contact lenses from the eyes involves pulling down the lower eyelid with the middle finger, and looking up to elevate the pupil while simultaneously using one index finger to slide the lens downwardly off the cornea and onto the schlera portion of the eyeball. Then, while still looking up and holding the lower eyelid down the wearer must squeeze the opposite side edges of the lens between his thumb and index finger to cause the lens to buckle outwardly thereby to break the suction between the eye and the lens. The lens may then be removed with the index finger and thumb. This is a relatively difficult procedure when performed in front of a simple mirror inasmuch as the wearer's hand is necessarily within the line of sight of the eye and close to the eye, wherefor it causes the eyelids to blink in a reflex action. Moreover, since the normal effect of blinking is to cause the pupil to return to its central or straight ahead position, the chance of damage to the eyeball is accentuated. Although most people can train themselves in a matter of weeks to avoid blinking during this procedure, many persons can never do so, and moreover, reflex blinking with the concomitant danger of scratching the cornea and/or schlera is almost always a problem for persons who are learning to wear contact lenses.
I have also found that reflex blinking which is occasioned by positioning one's hand or the like in proxmity to the eye and close to the line of sight thereof makes it difficult for many persons to apply eye cosmetics, such as masccara to the eyelashes and eye liner to the eyelids. While the possibility of eye damage is not so great as when manipulating lenses in the eyes, such uncontrolled blinking does present a serious inconvenience for many people.